Letters to my Silence
by lunarestings
Summary: Small letters to Mori. These letters will reveal what happened to Mori and her. The tragedy, the sadness, the love, the accident. How you interpret it is up to you. From, Her. / MorixOC.
1. Letter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran._

* * *

You're gone. It hasn't really settled with me yet that you've left. I haven't cried. And I refuse to. Where is the warning that I never received? I hope that the private jet is nice. It's big, luxurious, and silent. It bites through the air with speed and agility. It matches your shitty excuse for a personality. But really, Takashi, the thing that makes me hate you the most is that I don't. I don't hate you, even though every whisper inside of my messed up mind is telling me too. You're too kind. So, at least do this for me. Say you hate me. Say that this is your fault. Say that your eyes don't ever want to see the sight of me. Say that you love me and let me lie to myself that I don't love you. Let me feel as though I'm above you and that our memories aren't real. Thank you, Takashi.

* * *

_**A.N**._

_I hope you guys like this first letter. I mainly started this story (if that's what you want to call it) as a way for me to cure my writer's block. I'm having a really intense one right now and needed a way to get over it without publishing a crappy chapter on one of my other stories. I'm probably not going to update this often, if I do at all. If you want to see my other stories that I update regularly just head to my profile. I already have another MorixOC going on that I'm currently writing and it's an actual story. Thanks for reading. Review, Follow, Favorite :0_

_~ Luna Restings_


	2. Letter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._

* * *

You wrote back to me. I admire your handwriting. It's always been superior to mine and is kept clean. I bet you've worked hard for that handwriting. That seems so like you. In you're letter, you told me that you were swept away by your father and taken to the hq, but I'm having a hard time believing it. I know that I was not your priority and that I was merely a way to pass the days. It's been three weeks or so since you've left and I still have to be the one to incite conversing. I'm used to it after all. I liked when you began talking. You rarely had something to say, but when you did, it was beautiful. You talked about the blossoms once. You said how easy being a blossom would be. You spoke of it's effortless beauty and how it didn't have to worry about being the perfect flower. I saw the sadness in your eyes. I wanted to hold your torso and rub your back that is much bigger than mine. But, I didn't. You didn't invite me to. So, I grabbed your hand and rubbed your knuckles. You didn't speak. I hope that was okay with you, I still am curious if that upset you or not. I'm laughing right now, because I'm not sure why I care. Maybe I care, because I won't ever get to feel those rough, callused hands of yours again. Or maybe it's a void. I don't believe that I ever found you to be a way to entertain myself. Hm, my entertainment is gone. Because that's what you were right? You kept dozens of girls occupied during the club so why did you feel the need to give the extra slice of false attention to me. I hope I didn't accidentally steal it from other suitor. That would be awfully rude of me. Oh. You also asked if I was angry. I am not angry. More along the lines of frustrated. I don't know why you did the things you did and I probably never will. I'm not asking you to tell me either, by the way. Thank you, Takashi.

* * *

**_A.N._**

_Well, won't you look at that. Another update. I actually like writing for this story, because there is no dialogue or plot fillers. Just heart on paper. I got a PM about the protagonists relationship with Takashi and if this is at all related to my other story. So I will say this, THIS IS NOT A PROLOGUE OR AN EPILOGUE OR WHATEVER TO MY OTHER OURAN STORY, THE SILENT AND TALL. Anyways, I'm thinking about updating this weekly cause it's just very short paragraphs and not too much to write._

_~Luna Restings_


	3. Letter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

I'd like to thank you for putting up with these silly letters of mine. They really are pointless. These are just futile attempts at me comforting myself, so please be patient. I am talking far too much about myself. I have been wondering how the knew school is. I do hope that you have become acquainted with someone. Though, it is your third year, but it still would be a temporary indulge. Don't go scaring anyone, Takashi. I'm sure you know how intimidating that face of yours can be. It didn't scare me at the very least. It seemed emotionless. Like it was a covering for something more. And of course, I discovered that it was. Or so I think. This whole time you could've been playing me and I still would not know it. It's a funny thought. I don't want to spend much time thinking about this; it may upset me. Sorry to bother you. Thank you, Takashi.

* * *

**_A.N._**

_I havent' been updating at all recently. Sorryyyyy! It's Halloween today and I hope my readers have fun. Please stay safe tonight!_

_~Luna Restings_


	4. IMPORTANT

**_I'm so sorry. _**I've been a terrible person lately. I haven't updated this story in months and I can't apologize enough for that. You guys still message me and read my story and I'm not even good enough to answer them. I've been in some really tough situations lately and I had finals before and after winter break. I'm back to writing again now that I have everything under control so I wanted to give you guys the good new. I'm writing a new chapter for everyone of my stories besides the Zuko one because it's not at all my top priority. Thank you so much for being patient with me and sticking with me this whole time. Love you all.


	5. Letter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or any of its characters. I do own my OC_

* * *

I'd like to thank you for writing back to me. It's been, what? A month an a half or so since you've left. The boys are still not themselves. The guests aren't either. They still cry with Honey about losing their favorite person. I wish I could cry with them, but I wouldn't allow my self to stoop so low. Kyoya has been fretting over the amount of business lost. Don't feel bad about it though, I'm sure he will find a solution. My parents believe that we have continued our relationship and have turned it into a long distance one, but I don't know what to tell them. Is this a long distance relationship? I would hope not. It seems pretty unethical. Many of the boys at school are starting to make advances on me at school, I hope that's okay with you. I wouldn't like to create any bad vibes between us. Tamaki is encouraging them. They want to create a new branch of the host club that has all girls as hosts. Kyoya is debating whether or not that will bring in enough money to fill the gap when you left. It doesn't seem fun at all to me though, maybe I'll take up the same image you had. Wouldn't that be funny? Thank you, Takashi.

* * *

**_A.N._**

_I actually really like this series because it's fairly short chapters and doesn't take anymore than ten minutes to write. I wrote this chapter on the way to school btw. I'll just continue this for my own pleasure of writing it, because it's entertaining to be passive aggressive lol._


End file.
